


[JinBam/R] 定期治疗

by eeempty



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeempty/pseuds/eeempty
Summary: 预警：R。ABO世界观，性专家按摩师B荣X性冷感工作狂B斑。





	[JinBam/R] 定期治疗

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：R。ABO世界观，性专家按摩师B荣X性冷感工作狂B斑。

01

那是BamBam第一次见到朴珍荣。对方白衣飘飘，鼻梁上夹着金丝框眼镜，坐在明亮的诊室中央，看上去仪表堂堂。  
朴珍荣做了简单的自我介绍，随即露出一个可靠的微笑：“准备好了我们就开始吧。”  
BamBam对他印象不错，点头应好。  
“客套话我也不多说了。”朴珍荣带他面对面坐下，拿起了纸笔，“BamBam xi，最近几个月有经历发情期吗？”  
BamBam有些意外，抿着嘴答：“我是Beta。”  
言下之意是自然没有。  
众所周知，发情期是Alpha和Omega的专利。BamBam从未见人记错过这件事情，更何况眼前的朴医生正盯着他写得一清二楚的病例，而朴珍荣他自己也是个Beta，没理由不清楚这一点。  
BamBam带着不解对上朴珍荣的视线。对方只是笑了笑，不置可否地转移了话题。  
“最近一周有勃起过吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“那上一次自慰是什么时候？”  
“不记得了。”  
“最近一次性关系呢？”  
BamBam沉默了两秒：“半年前。”  
“哦？”朴珍荣停下了做着记录的手，投来疑惑的视线，“您的伴侣知道您性冷感这件事吗？”  
“我单身。”  
“啊，不好意思，”闻言朴医生似乎有些意外，立刻道了歉，“因为您看上去是很受欢迎的类型……”  
一个Beta，年纪轻轻便从金牌经纪人做到了公司高管，给远在异国的家人买车买房不说，自己也在汉江边置办了一套公寓，并养有四只猫咪——这样的条件加上好脾气和帅气的外表，确实十分招人。  
“大家都这么觉得。”BamBam耸耸肩。遇到合心意的人之前，金牛座青年认为还不如抓紧时间、努力工作来得更划算，“但我确实是单身。”  
朴医生没多纠缠，毫无感情地笑了几声：“哈哈，单身也挺好的。我也是单身，习惯了。”  
语罢，他打印出几张密密麻麻的协议书，递到BamBam手边。  
“您的情况我大致了解了，这是我们诊所开始服务之前需要签的协议。”朴珍荣贴心地为BamBam勾出几道重点，“第一次治疗是免费的，如果对效果满意，可以预约后续的定期治疗。”  
“好。”  
“然后这里……麻烦阅读一下。对，针对您这个症状的治疗会有比较亲密的肢体接触，需要您提前知悉并签个免责。治疗过程中如果有任何不适您都可以叫停。”  
BamBam扫过朴珍荣所说的文字，觉得合情合理，抬手唰唰签下了自己的大名。  
收好协议书，朴珍荣这才慢条斯理地拉开了诊所隔间的门，朝BamBam比了个这边请的手势。  
“麻烦脱一下衣服和鞋子，放在旁边的柜子里就好。如果不习惯的话，内裤可以不用脱。”  
朴珍荣的语气平稳，BamBam却脚下一顿，从胃里翻滚出一股熟悉的焦虑感。  
性冷感的问题说小不小，说大不大。对于每天忙得昼夜颠倒的BamBam来说，其实没造成什么实质性的困扰。  
今天他纯粹是头脑发热来了这家诊所，打心底说，并没有抱能够痊愈的期望。先前他一直被医生惊为天人的脸蛋吸引了注意力，此时才感到尴尬。  
敞开的隔间里灯光昏暗，摆着一张简单的小床。BamBam做了个深呼吸，瞥见朴珍荣正背对着他脱去白大褂和毛衣，里头打底的背心下透出隐约的肌肉线条。  
就当消遣吧。他给自己催眠道，三两下脱了衬衫牛仔裤，蹬掉脚上的袜子小皮鞋，直到全身只有一条朴素得不行的三角内裤。  
而不远处的朴珍荣朝BamBam友善地弯了弯嘴角，轻声提醒他不用紧张。  
真的不紧张才有鬼了。BamBam看着朴珍荣饱满的手臂，又看了眼自己的竹竿身材，反而更加拘谨。  
“麻烦你了医生，现在开始吧。”他咽了咽口水，开口时摆出了替艺人商谈的架势，却也掩饰不住尴尬，“我……有点赶时间。”  
对方闻言点燃了角落里的香薰，笑容变得意味深长。  
“好，那开始吧。今天我们要做一个……全身按摩。”

02

朴珍荣温热的手掌贴上来时，BamBam反射性地抖了抖。  
隔间里的光线朦胧，温度适宜，还萦绕着一股舒缓身心的熏香。  
“放松。”医生有一把属于成熟男人的低音炮，那双手正沿着BamBam略微僵硬的肩颈按揉，“肌肉不要使力……对，真棒。”  
BamBam轻哼，一阵酸麻从他们皮肤相亲的部位散开。  
背上的这双手业务熟练，抛开性冷感治疗不说，此时也正在给予BamBam最高质量的按摩。他们像带着魔力，揉开了他本还紧张着的肩颈和后背，再轻巧地滑到BamBam垂在身侧的双臂上按压，让他整个人都像落入了沸水里迅速溶解的糖块，甜分一丝丝溢了满杯。  
“手臂也可以放松，别用力。好，就是这样。”  
朴珍荣从BamBam的大臂一节节捏到指尖，路过他微青的纹身，耐心得把BamBam的每个关节揉开。起初这位年轻的事业家碍着面子，痒或是疼都不肯出声，只在捏到穴位时明显僵硬起来。  
但观察力过人的医生不会放过这些细节。他将BamBam每一次细微的颤抖记得一清二楚，并故意对脆弱的部位集中照顾，力道适中却不容拒绝。  
这让BamBam的后背一片酸胀。他又难受又舒服，下意识想躲，却被朴珍荣按回原地。那双手继续沿着他的脊柱向下，在BamBam清晰的肋骨处来回抚摸，最后充满蓄谋地勾下他印着logo的内裤边，露出两个浅浅的腰窝和小半个臀部。  
朴珍荣两边拇指打着圈，揉上了那两处凹陷。  
“哼嗯——”  
床上这具骨感漂亮的躯体下意识弓起，嘴里也终于泄出了朴珍荣想要的声音。  
“放轻松。深呼吸。”朴珍荣立刻切换回正人君子的形象，声音沉稳，“这一块会比较敏感，是正常现象。”  
他的音色过于让人安心，以至于BamBam不需要他按着也主动趴回了原位，心里却兵荒马乱。  
自从性冷感后，他很少体会到刚才那种感觉了。  
原本普普通通的后腰像被打开了什么开关，随着那两个拇指的触摸变得愈发酥软，朝下半身断断续续传递着电流。仿佛不用多久，这双手就能把他按到勃起。  
BamBam短暂地失神，忘记了他性冷感的包袱，在朴珍荣再度揉上他的腰侧时喘出了声。  
“哈啊……”  
他叫出口后才意识到声音过分煽情了，当即想给自己一巴掌。  
努力工作着的医生并不反感，反而轻笑了一声，似乎很满意：“挺好的，别害羞啊。”  
BamBam把脑袋彻底埋进床里。  
好个屁。他侥幸朴珍荣看不见他的表情。  
从又细又窄的腰际开始，朴珍荣一路按揉到BamBam笔直却紧绷的小腿，甚至到脆弱的脚底，指腹时轻时重地反复摩挲。BamBam被他按得不断发抖，却还是不出声。哪怕是大半个身体都又酸又麻，那张嘴也只是不痛不痒地哼几下，鼻音软得像犯困的奶猫。  
可爱是可爱，但远远不足够。看来光是按摩不能让这只充满防备心的猫咪放松。  
朴珍荣想了想，决定第一步要先让BamBam开口。他眼睛打着转寻找话题，最后落在了BamBam脊背中央的一行小字上，灵机一动。  
“纹身痛吗，BamBam xi？”他凑到BamBam耳边问。  
打扮精致的人通常不会拒绝谈论起这些话题。  
果不其然，身下的青年愣了愣，回答，“唔，还好。为了好看嘛……总是要付出点代价的。”  
有戏。  
朴珍荣趁热打铁，“那能和我说说，为什么挑了这些图案吗？”  
“当然啊。这边手臂上的是97……因为我是97年生的，就想第一个纹在身上。”  
BamBam说着，正如朴珍荣所料，也放松了许多。  
“啊，BamBam xi是97年生的啊。”趁BamBam因为这段对话分神，朴珍荣的双手搭上了他的后臀，又滑进了他的两腿间，“我是94年，比你大三岁了。”  
三角内裤的下沿被医生推上去了些，眼下紧紧地卡在BamBam小巧的臀部上，露出一半浑圆的线条。  
BamBam应了一声：“……然后，背上和这边这个，意思挺明显的吧？其实当时也没有想太多，觉得合适就纹了。”  
他指的是后背的forever young和肋侧的king，但朴珍荣似乎根本没去看，目光火辣辣地锁定在他的下半身。BamBam也意识到了，努力忽视朴珍荣盯着他屁股看的视线，耳根却不住发烫。  
“确实很适合你。”医生一本正经道，两只手在即将碰到那片臀肉的地方游走。  
那双手贴得实在太近了，即使只是沿着大腿根一圈圈揉捏，也捏得BamBam全身发软。他有点分不清这是否治疗的一部分，但朴珍荣的声音太正经，让他不得不怀疑是他想太多了。  
而这正是朴珍荣要的效果。  
他得寸进尺地往上摸，一开始还只是假装不小心蹭到，后来就越发大胆。那两瓣小屁股很快被他摸了个遍，尤其是被内裤勒出来、显得格外有料的地方。收紧五指时，蜜色的臀肉上会留下一道道红印，反复几回便逼出了BamBam带着粗喘的战栗。  
发现BamBam没有拒绝的意思，朴珍荣彻底放了心，转而摸向被内裤包裹的地方。  
隔着布料其实没法做太多事情，但对于现在浑身发热的BamBam来说，已经太过了。朴珍荣的手指模模糊糊揉上会阴，另一只手包着左边的臀部搓弄，让BamBam条件反射地啊了一声夹紧大腿。  
“不，不好意思，我不是……”  
BamBam差点咬了舌头，发现他还把朴珍荣的手卡在了腿间。  
我不是什么？不是故意叫出声还夹着你的手？  
他闭上了嘴，终于意识到多说多错，于是乖乖把腿重新分开。  
可就在他期待着朴珍荣继续按摩时，他听到对方温和醇厚的声音说，背面按完了，翻个身我们按正面吧。  
BamBam当即僵在了原地。  
趴着的姿势让朴珍荣看不到他身前的情况，但他自己清楚，刚刚朴珍荣隔靴搔痒的动作竟撩拨动了他，让他冷感太久的性器微微勃起。此时被朴珍荣贴着耳朵说话，甚至不配合地变得更硬。  
这时候翻过身，相当于告诉朴珍荣他刚刚有多情动。BamBam巴不得钻进地缝里，磨磨蹭蹭地转身，全程不敢看朴珍荣的眼睛。  
出乎BamBam 的预料，朴珍荣竟然没有调侃他的意思。内裤的前裆鼓鼓囊囊，他不可能没有发现，可还是若无其事地替BamBam调整枕头，甚至主动接上了先前的话题：“那最后一个呢？有什么含义？”  
BamBam咬着嘴唇，没反应过来：“什么最后一个？”  
“最后一个纹身。”朴医生笑，点了点他的手臂。  
“啊……”他想起来了，觉得嗓子有点干涩，轻轻咳嗽了几声才答，“那是三张人脸。”  
朴珍荣投来了疑惑的视线。  
“就是，”被这样的眼睛注视着，BamBam心跳有点快，声音有点哑，语序有点乱，“很多人都只看到我的某一种样子。很外向，爱说话，会做事，这些的……唔、”  
趁他不注意，十根手指从他的腰侧摸了过来，绕着他的肚脐打转。  
他猛地绷紧小腹，战栗着想要躲开，可对方不依不饶，一直摸到BamBam投降般不再躲闪，才放过了小巧的肚脐，滑向更危险的下腹。  
BamBam有些害臊地看向朴珍荣。对方抬起头和他对视，嘴角的弧度甚至都没有变化。  
“所以？”  
“所以，所以他们看见我不说话的时候就会很惊讶……”BamBam有点转不过弯。他承认他被朴珍荣的脸蛋勾了半边魂，不理解他们为什么还在进行这场纹身对话，“但其实我也会有……每个人都会有平常看不到的样子。我也会有想要安静的时候……”  
BamBam咬住下唇，同时闭上了眼。朴珍荣正隔着布料进攻他敏感的腹股沟，只需要再多一寸，就能摸到他不再冷感的性器。  
“呜、不，医生……”  
如果说之前的按摩像是在泡温泉，此刻BamBam仿佛被浸入了高温的桑拿房。他在朴珍荣熟练的手法下叫出了声，本能地并起了双腿，又被朴珍荣握着腿根分开。  
他浑身的毛孔都在朴珍荣的按摩下蒸腾开来，脑子里什么也没有，只留下一片令人愉悦的空白。而这片空白中，有一部分的他正期待朴珍荣继续摸他，摸得更过分一点，最好摸到他尖叫着射出来。  
“别害怕，没事的。来，睁开眼睛看看？这不是没问题了？”  
朴珍荣的声音在这片火热中凉得清爽，哄着BamBam睁开了眼。  
视野里，医生的手扯下了他的内裤，替他释放出里头高涨的肉柱。那根可怜兮兮的东西被抓在对方手心里来回抚摸，没两下就硬得彻底，而他向前耸着腰把阴茎蹭进朴珍荣手里。  
太淫乱了。BamBam呜咽了一声，受不了般扭过了头，却又没法停下。他回想起之前口口声声说自己冷感的样子，臊得不知道怎么办好，脸蛋都憋红了一片。  
见状，朴珍荣总算露出了今晚最真诚的一个笑。他边安慰BamBam说没事的没关系，边收紧了握着那根的五指。  
“我们Bam做得很好啊……这么快就已经完全硬起来了。”  
该死的，闭嘴吧……BamBam浑身难耐，又压着嗓子叫了一声，闭上眼装死。可他一别过头，朴珍荣就停下了动作，只有他睁开眼看着，对方才满足似的继续为他手淫，表情恶劣得不行。  
“医生，快点……”他眼睛里蒙着水汽，几乎是哀求道。  
有了他这句话，朴珍荣也不再使坏，加快手上速度的同时叼住了BamBam的乳尖。  
他先将左侧通红的乳头纳入口中，大力吮了两口，又换到右边，结果两边都不够满足。正当BamBam纠结着要不要开口让他用力点，他又配合上牙齿啃咬起来，很快让两边胸膛上的乳珠变红变肿，随便碰一下都泛疼。  
“啊……别咬了，够了、疼！”BamBam快被他喜怒无常的爱抚逼疯，手软绵绵地抓住了朴珍荣的头发，胸膛却又像恳求更多虐待一般下意识挺起。  
他不懂自己的身体怎么变成了这样，仿佛浑身上下都是敏感带。这才刚开始几分钟，BamBam就硬得爆炸，已经到了想射的边缘。  
一切都怪朴珍荣。他驾轻就熟地刺激着BamBam所有的重点部位——乳头被吸得发疼，阴茎被撸得流出前液，臀缝里的小口虽尚未被触碰，但也不甘寂寞，一张一合间将整片股缝弄得湿漉漉的……  
等等？  
BamBam猛地睁大了眼睛，诧异地看向朴珍荣。  
“你……做了什么？”  
“怎么了？”朴珍荣嘴里还吃着他的乳尖，看似不解地反问，心里却清楚得像明镜似的。  
患者僵在原地，回答不上这个问题。  
怎么了？他一个Beta被摸两下啃两下，身后就湿得一塌糊涂，止都止不住，谁来告诉他这是怎么回事？  
BamBam认定朴珍荣必然是这背后的主谋，咬着下唇，声音打着抖：“你别、别装作不知道，快点说清楚。”  
按理说，动不动就出水是Omega的专利。对于Beta来说，每次灌肠润滑一条龙才是常见的操作，水声也大多来自于润滑液，少有真正来自肠道分泌的。  
BamBam做了二十来年Beta，性冷感前也打过不少炮，从没有哪次后面湿成了这样。  
“就像你刚才说的，我们通常只能看见事情的一面。”  
朴珍荣掩饰不住地弯起嘴角，了然地说，“比如，大家都说Alpha是社会的主宰者。但你估计很清楚，职场其实是Beta的天下。”  
他拢住了BamBam鼓涨的双球，用手指轻轻把玩。  
“说到底，有哪个Alpha会放心另一个Alpha坐上二把手的位置？交给什么事情都无功无过的Beta来做才是最保险的方法。但现在他们也发现了——有能力的Beta比Alpha更可怕。”  
他不紧不慢地说着，指腹蹭过BamBam的会阴。眼看着就要到达肉穴周围，他又突然收回手，让BamBam难受地扭腰着低吟。  
“再比如，”朴珍荣笑了笑，重新照顾起BamBam濒临高潮的肉茎，“所有人都觉得只有Omega是充满诱惑的，是被人渴望的……只有他们能享受到发情期有多舒服。”  
“但你知道吧？其实……”  
他在饱满的龟头上抠弄了几下，BamBam立马死死抓住了床单，痉挛着绷紧了腰。  
“Beta一样可以发情。”

03

他的话音落下，BamBam便射了。  
这场来之不易的高潮把BamBam瞬间抛上了云端，好半天平复不下来。格外多的白浊液体糊在朴珍荣的手上，又被朴珍荣反手抹回了他的大腿内侧，看上去色情得不行。  
直到BamBam的眼睛能聚焦了，大脑能运转了，他自觉丢脸，撑着手肘就要起身逃跑。BamBam边生硬地说着谢谢医生，今天就到这里吧，边直起软绵绵的身体，却对上朴珍荣一张似笑非笑的脸。  
“抱歉，或许没法到此为止了。”  
医生的笑容里不知道带了几分打心底的歉意，让BamBam莫名地心慌。  
不同于以往的任何一次射精，他没有进入该有的贤者时间。相反，连下腹最寻常的舒畅或者酸胀都没有。他回过神，发觉自己全身翻滚着不正常的虚软与高温，后穴深处还沸腾着一股绵延又噬骨的痒。  
“我……”  
BamBam的嘴唇蠕动着，却什么也没说出来，看向朴珍荣的眼神里全是难以置信。  
“没有骗你，Beta一直都有发情期。不过也别担心，这是正常的生理现象，每个人都有。”朴珍荣放软了声音，揉了揉BamBam的脑袋。  
“只不过相比Alpha和Omega来说，Beta的发情期太不明显了。一般来说，自然状态下进入发情期的Beta一次自慰就可以解决，对日常生活几乎造不成什么影响。不过……”  
他话锋一转，让BamBam的心也跟着揪紧。  
“在特定情况下，经过特殊诱导的Beta也可以拥有强烈的发情期。这种情况一般会发生在由于各种压力产生了性压抑的人身上。压抑得越久，效果越激烈。”  
这回不需要朴珍荣解释，BamBam也明白了——  
被性冷感压抑了大半年欲望的他，正是最好的例子。  
他呆呆地被朴珍荣喂了小半杯水，又用湿毛巾擦了擦汗液。对方离他很近，几乎贴着他的上半身。这也让他发现，医生的双颊上微红了一片，炙热的呼吸扑在他的皮肤上，眼睛里却一片清明。  
BamBam被这双温柔又冷静的眼眸猛地敲醒，后知后觉这一切发生得太顺理成章了。  
朴珍荣看上去胸有成竹。若不是做过很多次类似的事情，就是蓄谋已久。可为什么？为什么是他？是他就算了，为什么非要弄到他发情的地步？  
所剩无几的理智在此刻上线工作，给BamBam留下一连串问号。  
不同于AO惊天动地的性爱，Beta的发情期里没有信息素，没有标记与被标记。如果朴珍荣只是想找个姿色好的打炮，以他的脸蛋身材，随随便便就能被蜂拥而来的0号淹没。但他选择了有性冷感的BamBam，还替他一通治疗、按摩、科普，废话都说了一箩筐。  
“医生，”这份期待让青年的眼睛一亮，里面仿佛闪着波光，“你……对每个病人都这样吗？”  
空气里还残留着朴珍荣先前点的熏香，以及他刚刚高潮带出的腥膻，像在提醒朴珍荣刚刚发生了什么。  
而朴珍荣用他温柔的低音炮说，不，你是特例，  
下一秒，他们吻在了一起。  
刚开始还是温和缱绻的嘴唇相接，随后因为BamBam的主动，上升成了激烈的拥吻，唇舌交缠的水声愈发响亮。这其中大概有发情期的帮忙，也有朴珍荣这张天使脸蛋的推波助澜。但不论如何，BamBam彻底放弃了思考，只顾着跨坐在医生坚实的大腿上一个劲地索求。  
这正合朴珍荣的心意。青年纤瘦的身子在他怀里软成了一滩水，性感的小嘴任他吮吸，一时间让他也有些飘飘然。  
没多久，BamBam刚泄过的性器便在两人小腹间夹着，颤颤巍巍地再次硬挺起来。而朴珍荣也没好到哪里去。从刚刚替BamBam手淫开始，他裤子里的玩意儿就硬了，此时更是胀得发疼。他们边接吻，朴珍荣边试探性地往上耸腰。尺寸优秀的棒状物直直蹭上BamBam的后臀，让青年发出了一声短促的惊呼。  
“啊、你，你真的不是Alpha吗？”  
巨物隔着一层布蹭他的臀缝，惹得肉穴期待地一张一合。BamBam一只手探下去摸朴珍荣的硬挺，软糯地感叹着怎么这么大，把医生逗得笑出了声。  
“Alpha可比这大得多。”他替世界上百分之五的人口正名，却被BamBam一句行了赶紧亲我吧堵上嘴巴。  
眼下到底谁更大确实毫不重要。朴珍荣将卡在嘴边的生理知识抛之脑后。  
亲吻和抚慰很快便不能让两人满足。BamBam率先看不过朴珍荣身上过多的布料，把那条碍事的阔腿裤扒到膝弯。朴珍荣则好好发挥了现有的优势，一只手便把BamBam潮湿的穴口揉得打颤。但是还不够，远远不够。最后是BamBam仰起脸结束了亲吻，穿着背心的医生欲将他拉回来，却被对方躲开。  
“等，等会再亲，先帮我扩张。后面好难受……”  
他已经彻底没了刚进门时的虚张声势，说话的样子小心翼翼，身体却又浪荡得不行。  
说话时，BamBam嘴唇上全是刚刚朴珍荣吻上去的唾液，现在被他舌尖一卷，又盖上了层自己的。  
是发情期还是别的什么，他已经分不清了。BamBam只知道，他现在万分渴求另一个人的体温与爱抚，渴求滚烫的拥抱与潮湿的亲吻，渴求被压在这张床里、被反复推上情欲的巅峰。  
朴珍荣都给他了。  
嘴角上扬的男人低声说了句来，我们学小猫的姿势，便帮BamBam跪趴在床上。他一手压着那把小腰，往下凹出一个诱人的弧度，一手刮蹭着穴口的褶皱，不意外地弄了一手温热。  
BamBam有些羞，却顶不住朴珍荣一句接一句的夸奖。那个声音一会儿说他从来没见过这么漂亮的猫咪，在宠物商店大概能标出天价，一会儿又说他从来没摸过这么多水的小洞，和发情期的Omega似的，骚得不行。说着说着，他就伸手从柜子上抓来一个安全套，像要直接进去的意思。  
“医、医生，别……没扩张进不去的！”  
BamBam下意识摇着头，扭头想和朴珍荣讲理，却听到身后次啦一声，是朴珍荣撕开了安全套包装。  
两只手掰开了他的肉臀，硕大的龟头不偏不倚，抵住了嗷嗷待哺的肉穴入口。  
“可以的。相信我。”朴珍荣在他后背的纹身处落下一个亲吻，“只要你放松就能进去的。”  
BamBam还是害怕，穴口下意识绷得死紧。朴珍荣只好揉着他的腰窝安慰，说没事的如果实在疼了告诉我我停下，我们就试试好不好？那双腰窝的确是猫咪的死穴，揉了两下就让他放下了戒备，重新露出亲人的那一面。纤长的四肢舒展开，身后的小嘴也恢复了热情，淌着津液等着被喂满。  
青年垂着湿润的眼睛，“你轻点，我、呜……”  
一句我怕疼还没说完，粗长的性器已经破开湿透了的入口，侵入未经扩张的肠道。  
朴珍荣和BamBam同时喘出了声。  
肉壁被生涩地劈开，穴口处的肌肉紧紧裹住了入侵的性器，又酸又胀。虽然润滑充足，但这惊人的温度还是让BamBam哭叫出来。他膝盖发软，险些跪不住向前滑倒，被朴珍荣一手固定回了原位。  
侵入的这方也并没有更游刃有余。湿热的小洞吸得朴珍荣下腹反复绷紧，靠全身力气和意志维持着，才没有立刻把他渴求摩擦的性器全数插入。  
BamBam的小屁股太久没接纳过东西，更别提这回甚至没有扩张，紧得像第一次做一样。里头的嫩肉忘了阳具的形状，在入侵者面前节节败退，又无处可躲，只能严丝合缝地贴着这根凶器。  
朴珍荣见状，没有强迫地继续深入，而是就着开拓好的这一半抽插起来。没想到光是这样就让BamBam猫咪似的呜咽起来。刚逃脱性冷感就坠入发情期的青年生涩极了，嘴里一个劲求朴珍荣慢点轻点，听上去好不可怜。  
平心而论，朴珍荣已经很慢很轻了，但发情的BamBam比平时敏感了三倍还有余，对屁股里的阳具又馋又怕。他巴不得朴珍荣一挺腰全部操进来，狠狠把他屁股里头的软肉捣烂，又觉得自己受不住这根玩意儿，怕待会直接被对方操出眼泪。但朴珍荣猜不出他的纠结，毕竟他自己也被BamBam吸得神智不清。他索性当对方的呻吟全是在乞求更多，于是动得越来越快，操得越来越深。  
“舒服吗？你叫得跟个O一样……”朴珍荣故意这么问，明知道他身下正发情期的小Beta除了迎合说不出别的话。  
果然，翘着屁股被侵犯的人儿蹩着眉心附和。他乖乖叫着医生，说好舒服好喜欢，身后的小嘴也放下矜持，逐渐没那么紧张了，包着肉棒变得湿软起来。  
察觉到这点变化，朴珍荣不再一味开拓着穴眼，而是换着角度打起转，试图摸索出BamBam的敏感点。两人的身体第一次磨合，自然是要花费些时间。但朴珍荣没想到的是，BamBam会自己扭着湿漉漉的屁股，试探性地找着角度，把自己的敏感点凑到朴珍荣的凶器上来。  
“啊，顶到了……”BamBam哼了一声，“医生，你动一动、嗯……”  
重新开荤的身体食髓知味，而他本身也不是什么放不开的小男孩。BamBam习惯了朴珍荣的尺寸后，主动在那根性器上前后操着自己，实在乖得像只家养的猫咪。  
朴珍荣这么想着，嘴上也问出了口。他边精准地碾过BamBam柔嫩的深处，边问你怎么这么乖，这么讨人喜欢啊。  
话说出了口，他才意识到自己确实很喜欢，喜欢得眉眼弯弯，很想去亲BamBam的下嘴唇。他也这么做了，代价是放弃了这个适合BamBam的小猫姿势，换到正面重新顶了进去。  
“唔唔……”泰国青年还没躺平，就被压着后脑勺亲了个正着。  
刚刚没有亲够的全靠现在弥补回来，直到BamBam的嘴唇都被吸疼了，甚至没法在朴珍荣强烈的攻势下换气。他憋得面颊通红，忍不住扭过头去大口喘气，又被捏着腰狠狠操上敏感点，生理性的泪水唰地溢上了眼眶。  
“哈啊，太……太快，呜……再这样要、要唔唔嗯！……”  
他的话又被朴珍荣的嘴唇堵回了喉咙里。好在这一回朴珍荣没吻到他窒息，在他受不住地挠他手臂时就撤开舌头，只是含着吮他被啃肿了的下嘴唇。  
一般约个炮会有这么多kiss吗？BamBam恍惚间怀疑，却也记不清了。  
接二连三的快感让他无暇神游。他的阴茎大口吐着前液，在他伸下去套弄的的手心里拉出黏糊糊的丝线。而好不容易被操软的小穴也有规律地抽紧，紧得让朴珍荣越喘越粗，掐着他的臀部高速地顶弄，把发情期流出来的汁水操得咕叽咕叽响。  
“想我、呼……射在哪？”医生的声音也不太稳，却还是体贴地征求BamBam的想法。  
BamBam莫名地咽了咽口水，嗯嗯啊啊地叫了半晌才说，别在里面，其他都行。  
医生听话地猛操了几下后退了出来，跻身于BamBam两腿之间，拉着他的手圈住两人的性器。男人对于打手枪这活不能更加熟悉，没几下他们就前后脚射了，射在BamBam的小腹上，顺着沟壑，黏在线条柔和的腹肌上。  
结束了。  
BamBam吐出了绷着的那口气，毫无防备地倒进床铺里。  
——可惜这话说得太早了。  
射过两次的身体获得了巨大的满足感，但当朴珍荣的五指环住他还处在不应期的肉茎时，他竟然没有拒绝。  
BamBam把这怪罪于发情期。  
尚未完全疲软的性器蹭着朴珍荣的掌心，难受其实盖过了爽。可他此刻连手指尖都是懒的，医生蔫坏的笑容也挺赏心悦目，只当是对方闹个小脾气，甚至没有开口抱怨。但当他发现朴珍荣没在闹着玩时，他的下腹已经因为某种异样的冲动抽紧。  
“别、医生你松手，我……我不要了。”  
泄过的性器承受不了更多摩擦，一开始还只是感觉怪异，没几下就变成了难以忍受的钝疼。  
整片小腹都不受控制了一样，他慌张地要起身，责怪自己怎么忘了这医生糟糕的本性。可刚刚还一脸体贴的男人突然冷下了面孔，将他牢牢地固定在怀中，一手擒住了他的双腕。  
“今天的最后一份礼物，真的不乖乖收下吗？”对方贴着他的耳廓说道，呼吸都带着蛊惑的意味。  
趁BamBam失神的这半晌，朴珍荣空闲的那只手对准他刺激过度的龟头揉弄，掌心裹着脆弱的前段快速爱抚。这不同于往常的手法让BamBam高叫出声，浑身也不受控制地挣扎起来，带着浓浓的哭腔喊朴珍荣别继续了。  
“我真的、真不行了……让我休息一会儿，医生，求你了——”  
酸，胀，疼，又欲罢不能。他说不出下半身是什么糟糕的混合。朴珍荣这时好心地伸手给他抓着，很快被难受惨了的猫咪挠出一道道痕，但无法阻止越发强烈的生理冲动。  
BamBam挣扎无果，甚至觉得自己眼前出现了濒死前的走马灯。可当泪水从眼角滑开，他模模糊糊看见的又只有朴珍荣。最后他在崩溃边缘抽噎着，闭上了双眼，脖颈到肩膀绷紧成危险又美丽的线条。再接着，他听到下半身传来淅淅沥沥的声响——  
“潮吹了啊。”医生的声音说道，隐约带着笑意，“做得真棒。”  
这个韩文单词此刻在泰国青年脑中无法破译。他无意识地在海浪般的快感中痉挛了几下，直到下半身的水声停了，透明的情液打湿了半边床单，飘飘欲仙。  
青年抽抽嗒嗒地瘫软进医生怀里，放任自己陷入沉睡前听见对方说：  
恭喜，第一次治疗的结果非常成功，欢迎下次再来。

-END-


End file.
